Somthing So Addicting
by Rin0rourke
Summary: A violent, abusive affair, they looked down on it as some kind of sick foreplay. Tonight, however, they would do something different. Tonight they would try what everyone thought they’d always done.M/M


One day before National Pride Month. Who wants mass updates? Raise your ha~and!

No fluff here. Sorry, but I'm in a bit of an aggressive mood and I've been putting of writing this for a while. I didn't think I could get the sickness of it all down if I was happy.

To my friends Miki and Makayla who both tolerate and endure my mindless obsessed rants on DP and others, I know I get annoying sometimes. Sorry for the long wait on updating Strangest Things Makayla! I know you want DP/DF things to happen there soon and they will! I promise! But until then, here's some non romantic Swagger Bishie (not your thing, I know).

~*~*~

Danny leaned against his locker in a languid, uninterested posture. The students bustling around him, opening lockers, shoving books haphazardly into the small metal boxes with a loud clang and yanking out their backpacks before slamming the doors closed. They didn't pay him any mind; they never did this time of day, too busy with their own hurried dash towards freedom.

It didn't matter to him; invisibility had _always_ been his asset.

_There!_

The person he had been waiting for came into his vision.

Dash Baxter walked up to his locker looking as surly and irritated as Danny did bored, his powerful presence overpowering. As he closed in, wide shoulders blocking Danny's view of the passing teenagers, he caught the scent of his cologne. Dash wasn't the type to douse himself with Axe like most boys their age, so catching the slightest whiff of the strange, spicy fragrance was rare and a testament to his close proximity, making Danny's gut tighten. He was close, so close that he could feel the heat emanating off him. He was looking at him, his heated gaze roaming over him in such stark possessiveness that Danny wondered why no one ever suspected, ever questioned.

He was taller and more muscular than Danny, his thick blond hair smoothed back and tamed without any trace of hair products, as he had been known to drag a hand through the golden locks on more than one occasion without snagging. It was something Danny envied; his own dark tangled mass of midnight blue hair in a constant windblown style never obeyed the commands of neither brush nor gel.

It was striking to see the differences between the two when they stood side by side. Like a large bulldog against a small feline. Dash's sun kissed skin alongside Danny's pale, ethereal flesh. Honey and milk, night and day, heaven and earth, they were opposites in everything. Their only distinguishable similarity in appearance would be their crystal blue eyes, smoldering, mesmerizing, it was a trait they shared.

Nobody stopped to observe the two, not even a sideways glace was cast at the unusual pair. Everyone had long since become accustomed to the standoffs in these hallways.

Danny moved away from the locker he was leaning against, walking fluidly past the mountainous teen bearing down on him, muscles rippling beneath his shirt as he effortlessly slung his heavy book bag over his shoulder, never glancing at his pursuer. Dash would follow, like he always followed.

He moved forward like a predator, steady and graceful over the steps down into the schoolyard. Dash matched him step for step, always behind, so close Danny could still smell the strange unknown cologne, the kind that made you breathe in deeply, familiar yet evading. He was close, so very close, making the tiny hairs rise upward in awareness.

It was time, they had decided. They had put it off long enough, but now they would decide.

They didn't take Dash's car; Kwan would drive that home today. And Danny had left his bike. Being in the car would be awkward, and Danny's ZX12R was not something to be ridden when you wanted to keep your distance.

Not that they were keeping a distance.

Fenton Works was closer to school; it was easier if they settled things there. Even if it hadn't been close, Danny's parents wouldn't question them, wouldn't look at them disapprovingly. Not like Dash's would. Theirs was a different kind of relationship, one not many looked fondly upon, but the Fentons weren't ones to judge unfairly.

His parents weren't home at this time, a stroke of luck for them. The stairs leading up into his room seamed endless, his legs heavy and weighed down. He wanted to do this, but at the same time didn't. Did they have to decide? Did they really have to settle this? Couldn't it wait just a bit longer?

No. It had to be done now.

Dash closed the door behind him, sliding the lock into place, the click sounding like a thunderous bell toll; there was no going back for either of them. No more doubts, no more hesitations.

It was Dash who swung first, his fist hitting Danny's wall with a hard thunk, Danny was good at dodging. Quickly he moved around Dash, fingers trailing up the thick arms while Dash attempted to keep him in his line of sight. Danny wouldn't use his powers against Dash, though having the teen figure things out at this time would only serve his purposes better, he wanted to know for sure that what happened tonight was because of him, and him alone.

He laughed at Dash's attempt at grabbing him; he whispered taunts, his voice low and melodically pitched, sending little flames to dance across Dash's skin where his fingers brushed. While Danny completed the circle Dash turned quickly in the alternate direction, grabbing Danny's forearm and yanking him close, the taunting words transforming into a pain filled gasp when Dash's open palm hit him in the center of his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Off kilter a moment he almost fell backwards, but quickly retaliated, punching Dash right in the mouth, feeling teeth scrape against his knuckles. There was blood now, a small cut having broken open on Dash's lip, but the grip on his arm released and he swung his foot out, knocking Dash back onto the bed.

His body felt like liquid fire, the battle not yet over. No, he wouldn't let Dash loose so quickly.

The blonde sat up, tongue darting out to swipe at the trickle of blood, he knew Danny was playing with him and that made him angry. He wouldn't loose. He kicked out when Danny tried to come near, catching the boy by surprise, foot in stomach. Pushing himself off the mattress he lunged, tackling the smaller teen and pinning him to the floor.

Danny struggled, trying to catch his breath. This was fun, like all other times, he enjoyed this. He shouldn't enjoy this, it wasn't the kind of thing to enjoy, but the pain, the challenge, the fire shimmering in Dash's eyes, it was so addicting. No one understood, not the students at school, not their friends, certainly not their families. But they needed this.

It was what bound them together, the only reason they tolerated each other. This rush.

A smile split his face, his eyes glittering with excitement and mischief. He could feel the other, his impatience. Always so impatient. They never ended this the way they wanted to, never going that extra step. But tonight, tonight they would. Because it was important. Because once they did this, nothing else would be off limits anymore.

Fair game.

Dash thought he was winning, having pinned him to the floor, hands above his head. But no, his impatience was his fault; Danny wouldn't give in just yet. He wanted more.

Eyes flashing he jerked his head up, catching Dash's bleeding lip with his teeth. Dash yelped and pulled back, his hold slackening. Danny's laughter was low and taunting; every cell in his body was on fire. He wanted this just as much, but he was patient, had learned to be patient. Patience always prevailed.

He lay still under Dash who was sucking on his lower lip with a hurt and angry expression, his smile seductive as the reflection of the moon on a dark, rippling pond.

Danny was tall, but Dash's frame still towered over him. It was this physical difference, his larger, taller, stronger looking build that made so many believe he was the dominant. But no. No, there was no specific winner of their brawls. That would change. It would all change.

Tonight.

Dash didn't move either, afraid to move. There was something about Danny, something so irresistible. It was his dark beauty, wild and untamed and smoldering, the way he looked at him so intensely, hungrily.

Danny's hands moved down from above his head slowly, sliding down his own body before gripping tightly to Dash's hips, his palm burning him like the vinyl seats in a car out in the sun too long. A pleasant kind of heat that ran through his flesh in little shivers.

Without effort, without warning, Danny pushed Dash off him. Threw him away maybe a foot, but he didn't move. Just lay there, on his carpet beside his bed, smiling as he watched Dash get to his feet, angered.

With his hands back above his head he reached underneath the blanket, gripping the bed frame he pulled himself under the bed, sliding into the darkness like a snake into its home. Dash growled, reaching under after him but Danny was already on the other side.

Up and over the bed he sat on Dash's back, his tongue darting out to stroke behind the blonde's ear. Small tremors rolled up the spine beneath him the instant before Dash reared back, throwing him off like a bucking bull.

Danny ducked and rolled, facing the standing Dash on his knees, but even breathless from his quiet laughter he didn't look tired. Dash looked down on his kneeling opponent, his lips pulling upward at the corners despite his efforts to keep his excitement from showing. Danny never made anything easy.

But that's what made him so perfect.

Dash loved it when Danny looked at him with such a possessive, dangerous intensity. Liquid fire burned through his veins when they locked gazes. The smaller teen stood slowly never averting his eyes.

Then he struck again, fist in his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. Danny laughed, kicking him hard in the gut, sending him further backward. Stumbling back onto the bed.

Dash struck out blindly, disoriented and trying to regain his normal breathing. He caught Danny on the side of the head, buying himself the two seconds he needed to get the ground back under his feet and balance back into his body.

He caught Danny's next blow mid air, bended the arm back at an awkward angle only until it became painful. Danny cried out as he was painfully yanked close, biting the arm that tried to snake it's way around his neck to hold him.

A smear of blood was left across Dash's cheek when Danny lashed out again, his bleeding knuckles connecting with his face. They were close now. Neither pulling back as they tried to gain the upper hand. The distance between them disappearing.

Danny bit Dash hard, sending a pulsing trail of fire through his pulse. Those teeth. Dash wanted so badly to knock out every last one of those perfect pearly white teeth. He stumbled back again, landing hard on the floor this time, his head hitting Danny's nightstand.

Danny was on him this, hands spread wide over his broad shoulders, palms pressing down just beneath his collarbone. There was a red spot on the corner of Danny's eye, from where his eyebrow ended upwards toward his temple, that Dash knew would become a bruise by morning. Danny was good at avoiding marks that he couldn't cover; he was also good at inflicting them. Dash touched his tongue to his swollen lip, typical. Danny couldn't go one night without making him bleed somewhere.

He voiced this, making Danny laugh.

It was a wonderful, melodic sound, deep and rich and sinister. Dash loved that laugh, it scared him. Danny always scared him.

This was where they would end. This was what they did every day, when everyone else thought they did something different. Their parents knew, and their friends, but still they all thought it ended differently. A violent, abusive affair, they looked down on it as some kind of sick foreplay, but no. This was all, this battle.

Tonight, however, they would do something different. Tonight they would try what everyone thought they'd always done.

Danny was the victor, not surprising to either of them; he usually came out on top. Dash had just hoped to win the first round.

With slow, hesitant movements Danny leaned forward, his tongue collecting the small trickle of blood at the corner of Dash's mouth. It was slow, soft, something neither of them had ever been with each other, but it wouldn't last as Dash turned his head, touching their lips together.

Their first kiss was just like their relationship, fierce and aggressive. They fought with their mouths like they fought with their fists, evading, plundering, each trying to conquer the other. Danny bit down on Dash's tongue, those teeth. Those perfect white teeth.

Danny transferred his attention to Dash's neck, his lips and teeth working into the bare, salty flesh until it was red and sore, scrapped over the sensitive pulse, causing every muscle in Dash's body to quake, to clench into tight little knots as invisible flames sparked to life between them. He ran his hands down Dash's ribcage until he found the edge of his tight black shirt, then slipped them under it to play along the smooth skin of his belly.

The feel of those hot hands was like an injection of pure pleasure struck right into his gut, the tight coil constricting, quivered and closed in on itself further. With shaking hands Dash grasped his jean clad bottom, pulling him firmly against his hardening arousal.

He smiled against Dash's neck.

Always so impatient.

Without pause Danny ripped the black shirt open, the tearing of soft, expensive fabric an almost musical sound. Dash gasped, tilting his head, his voice a whispered pleading. Danny moved his mouth back against his, invading, taking everything he could. His fingers splayed out, trying to touch every inch of skin, mapping out the ridges of his muscles.

Dash's fingernails dug into the skin just above his waistband, moving in an almost uncontrolled fashion. He was desperate, he wanted this, needed this.

Danny bit him again, harder this time. A warning, a reprimand. He was not in control.

Raking his nails down Dash's chest with a little more force then necessary, leaving reddening trials along the honeyed skin, he breathed cool air against Dash's ear, delighting in the tremors sliding around under the skin. The button on Dash's jeans slipped through the slit without argument, the zipper sliding down without a catch.

Dash's hand caressed the curve of Danny's rear, breathing faster, heavier, aware of the hands undoing his pants, and just how close they were. He ached to be touched, moved against the weight in his lap, beyond the point of thinking rationally.

Danny shifted, moving away from him. Dash groaned, trying to hold him in place but the teen slipped through his grasp like smoke. He could feel his hand on him, shaping him, tracing the length of his erection, hard and aching, with delicate fingertips, contradicting the brutal force of their kisses.

He wanted to touch Danny, his hands reaching out for their own exploration, slithering up his shirt to caress the heated skin, his fingers gently brushing against his nipples. He didn't rip Danny's shirt, unsure of the reaction that would entice. Instead he gently sat up, urging the teen to raise his arms to slip the fabric over his head. Danny complied, withdrawing from his explorations a moment.

Dash's breath caught in his throat when Danny's hand returned, gripping him more firmly. He wanted to pull him back into his lap, his hands encircling the thin waist, but Danny refused, biting Dash's collarbone hard and adjusting his grip.

Those damn teeth.

And his hands were driving him crazy.

Danny felt at the edge of his control, his body raging against his desire to drag this out, so hard with the need for release that he couldn't stand the confines of his own cloths anymore. Dash tugged at his pants, and he let out a breath when he felt himself come free.

There was something he was supposed to remember. Something important that his dad had given him.

Oh yeah.

He streached. Reaching up to open the drawer to his nightstand, which was conveniently behind them. A moan pressed passed his lips when Dash took this opportunity to fasten his mouth to one of his nipples. Grasping the two objects he needed he let himself fall back, leaving the drawer open in his rush.

Dash kissed his way back up Danny's neck when the teen slid back down. He felt something cool and moist slide up his inner thigh and unconsciously spread his legs. He cried out, a soft gasp of air that couldn't really be considered a noise. He felt Danny's finger pushing into him, it was unfamiliar but not unpleasant. The temperature in the room kept building, or maybe it was just his body. He didn't know, but Danny's skin felt cool against him, he always felt cool, like his temperature was permanently set to a low degree.

He moved his hips, Danny's fingers pushing further into him, stretching him, testing him. Dash's fingernails dug into his back, his breath coming in shuddering gasps as he moved urgently against his hand.

Danny pulled back and Dash made an odd sound when he heard a rustle of plastic, his fingers digging harder into Danny's skin to hold him close, blood seeping up from the scrapes and trickling down in slow moving lines. Danny sucked in a breath at the painful sensations, lifting Dash's legs up around his waist, his heart beating wildly in his ears. They were pressed together now, skin to skin, Dash held his breath.

This was it.

He didn't think he would want it this badly, never imagined he'd want anything this badly.

It scared him.

It thrilled him.

Dash's mouth sought Danny's, fear and impatience making him tremble. He opened up, allowing Dash to dominate the kiss for the first time; he had expected a savage ravishment, it was what their relationship was built on. But the touch of his lips was painfully gentle, a tender movement. He eased forward a little, sliding inside of him.

He gasped into the kiss. It was so tight, his body a volcanic cavern pulling him in, enveloping him. He bit down tenderly on Dash's swollen lip, tasting the raw coppery wound he had left there, reminding himself to go slowly. There would be other times for fast and hard, now he had to be gentle.

Gentle. It wasn't something they associated with each other, but he had to give Dash the time to adjust to his invasion.

It was strange, painful but not very, mostly strange. He moved his hips, repositioning himself; it was so different, something he hadn't ever felt before, something he wanted more of. Danny didn't move into him, didn't pull out, just stayed over him. Their lips still pressed together, resting against each other, not really kissing anymore. Just breathing.

He whispered Danny's name against those lips, a pleading sound. He never pleaded, never gave in, but he was afraid, afraid and aching and not sure what to do next. Danny nibbled gently at his bottom lip, a habit he was quickly developing. He whispered things, things Dash couldn't make out, but they were so husky, heavy with desire. He leaned his head forward, wanting to feel those lips against his own again.

Danny pulled out slowly before surging forward again, then a second time. He began to move in a harsh pace, their union raising back onto the uneven ground it had always been on. Each thrust building upon the intensity, creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own plasma ball.

Danny gripped Dash's length, pumping in time with his thrusts, lifting him higher and higher until he wasn't sure he could stand it any longer. He transported him into a place of such wild ecstasy, a place he had never envisioned, they gasped for air, hips rocking together in a frenzied lust. This time it was Dash's turn to bite, and he bit down hard on Danny's shoulder.

He didn't even think he was in his body anymore, he couldn't control his movements, wasn't aware of anything but the jolts of pleasure striking through his body. It was so intense, almost unbearable, almost painful.

He tightened his hold on Danny, gripping him harder, clutching him like an anchor to this world.

It was almost too much for Danny, the fierce thrust of his hips driving harshly into him. Dash could taste the salty sweat on his skin mixed with the copper from his mark, felt the length inside him swell. Shivers ran under his skin as Danny crushed him to him, his body so hard and thick.

He dug his teeth in deeper, screaming into the abused flesh as he felt his spirit, his very essence fragment and shatter. White hot light burst in front of his eyes, waves of hot fire licking across him, convulsing his muscles. Danny felt it surrounding him, a passion beyond anything he could ever conceive. Lightning lashed through him, devouring him, empowering him. Sapping him of his strength, lifting him to the heavens and plummeting him back to earth.

They rested against each other, the floor beneath them as shaky and unstable as any second story should be when the earth rolled. The atmosphere around them cackled with energy. Danny rested his head against Dash's chest, trembling from the aftershocks. He hadn't known it would be like this.

Dash wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller teen, feeling awkward in their position now that the initial passion has subsided. Danny was so small compared to him, so fragile looking. In their little contests he had always seemed so strong, so arrogant and sure of his power. It was rare these days to see him so helpless. It almost frightened him.

He felt something chilling near his ribcage and slowly sat up, allowing Danny to pull out as he glanced at the carpet.

The floor had been damp from their perspiration, but a section of the carpeting, just beneath Danny's hand that he was using to prop himself up, was frozen, a shimmering froze winking at them in the fading light of day.

Dash looked quizzically at Danny, who seemed a bit flustered by the sight, amusing considering what they just went through. He turned to stare at Dash with an embarrassed smile, his expression that of one about to make a long hidden confession.

~*~*~

I wanted to write it all out without an iota of dialogue. Also, I didn't want this to span out too long, which was hard considering I love having Danny and Dash come to blows. Had I made it into a real battle, however, they wouldn't be in any condition to couple afterwards. As it is, this didn't really satisfy my need for violence, but hey, I guess I'll just have to go read ZADR then hu?

Need. Violent. Sex.

Yeah, I had to include Danny's super awesome ice powers, because they amuse me to no end. I like (if you've read my other stories) to have Danny breath frosty air, especially in steamy scenes. It's a good way to make people shiver. I figured he'd loose control of at least one of his abilities in passion, why not that one?

Yes, this was the very first time they did anything.

Another note. I always make it priority when I write anything along these lines to at least mention the word "condom." I forgot, however, to do this in a few DP fics recently so…condom, condom, condom! :D They used one! *points to story* so you use one! *points*

*poke* *poke*

And please don't point out that Dash having the busted lip while they were kissing and biting Danny's shoulder till it bled kind of made the condom pointless. I know this, they didn't. Danny's dad told him to use it, so he did. Shut up. They've swapped bodily fluids more than a few times in their brawls. Danny's bloody knuckles and Dash's bloody lip coming to mind.

Still, it's a good message to send out. I like sending messages out to people when writing. It makes me feel manipulative.

I ARE ALL POWERFUL WRITER!

Remember cooooondom! XD

- Rin


End file.
